Armrests are known consisting of a substantially L-shaped support bracket, with the end of the horizontal arm secured to the frame of the chair and with the top end of the vertical arm having a pad (armrest) for the arm of the user to rest on.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device for the axial translation of the pad (armrest) which allows to easily and comfortably adjust the position of the pad with respect to the L-shaped bracket.
Such an object is achieved, in accordance with the invention, by means of a device for the axial translation of a chair armrest as described hereinafter